Night kisses
by MariiDii
Summary: Todo comenzó como una jugarreta por parte de su contraparte, pero a la final sus labios y su piel exigieron volver a tocarse y sumirse entre la oscuridad. Brick no era muy romántico, y en ocasiones ella podía denominarlo como alguien carente de demostrar sentimientos. Visitas a la media noche un secreto entre ambos que nadie debe saber... ¿o si? (Versión PPGZ)
**o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **Visitas Nocturnas**

 **One-shot**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

—Tengo que irme—susurro la chica jadeante mientras se separaba del chico que estaba sobre ella.

Dos chicos se encontraban en una especie de bosque, frente a un lago repleto de luciérnagas. La luna brillaba y el sonido de los grillos daban una paz y hermosura al paisaje. El chico estaba sobre la chica con sus piernas entrelazadas, su pecho estaba descubierto dejando mostrar su tan trabajo abdomen y brazos. Su cabello peli-rojo llegaba hasta su cintura y sus fuertes manos estaban entrelazadas con los delicados dedos de su amante

La chica, tenía el cabello peli-rojo esparramado a lo largo del césped, largo que casi llegaba a sus rodillas, su camisa estaba un poco subida dejando mostrar su ombligo y plano abdomen, su falda también estaba alzada dejando mostrar sus blancas y lindas piernas. Por su estatura se podría decir que media 1,56 y el chico 1,80. Ambos se veían fijamente tratando de calmar sus respiraciones

—Ya es tarde—susurro nuevamente la chica pero fue callada con otro beso.

— ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?—respondió en un gruñido el joven comenzando a dar pequeños besos en su cuello y clavículas

—Mis hermanas podrían darse cuenta Brick—respondió la chica tensándose al sentir los labios del chico recorrer su piel.

—Está bien—respondió decepcionado levantándose del suelo para ayudar a la chica a pararse—Yo quería mi postre—susurro el peli-rojo para luego hacer puchero. Momoko se ríe y alza una ceja.

—Tuviste tu postre ayer

—No me importaría tener mi postre 24/7—ronroneo el chico tomándola de la cintura y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eres un pervertido—la chica se sonrojo y lo empujo..

—Como no podría ser pervertido si eres tan sexy—la chica dio un gritillo cuando el chico le dio una nalgada.

— ¡Brick!—le dio un golpe en el pecho.

Momoko, se despidió nuevamente del chico y voló lentamente por el cielo tratando de no dejar su estela rosa por los aires o algunos ciudadanos se darían cuenta de que estaba por los aires a altas horas de la noche y si alguien la descubría tenía que dar explicaciones y no las tenía. Llego a su habitación y entro por la ventana sin hacer ruido, sus hermanas dormían en las habitaciones continuas, y no podía darse el lujo de hacer mucho ruido o podría despertarlas. Se despojo de su ropa quedando solo en ropa interior y camino a su cuarto de baño. Predio la luz y al acercarse al espejo del lavamanos abre los ojos como platos, se acerco mas al espejo y llevo su mano a su hombro ¡iba a matarlo! ¡Le había hecho un chupón!.

Era la 5ta vez que le hacía lo mismo, él era muy calculador en cuanto los lugares para dejarles las marcas y que no se notaran cuando se colocara la ropa. Pero Momoko tenía miedo de que alguien pudiera verla, se sonrojo violentamente y mordió su labio inferior al recordar los momentos íntimos que tenia con Brick, ellos no eran novios, no eran amigos, simplemente tenían _sexo_ y pensar que todo empezó o cuando estaban en plena lucha

Era un día cualquiera, cuando en una de esas batallas que ellas tenían con sus contrapartes, Brick la lanzo a un edificio abandonado, tomo sus muñecas y la acorralo contra la pared, el comenzó a besarla, y la chica para correspondió dando el comienzo a una batalla de lenguas y mordiscos desesperados, le soltó las muñecas y con su propio cuerpo la apretó contra la pared para que no escapara, sin dejar de besarle los labios y el cuello, las manos masculinas viajaron por sus muslos, su abdomen, y cuando las acaricias pasaron a sus pechos y tocaron ese botón rosa sensible, ella dejo escapar un gemido despertando a Brick de su sueño. La soltó como si quemara, no la miro a los ojos, no le dijo nada, simplemente miro el suelo, trago grueso y salió disparado a toda prisa del lugar dejándola muy confundida y apenada.

Después de eso, no volvió a ver durante 2 semanas, él y sus hermanos no habían aparecido para destruir la ciudad desde aquel incidente, obviamente recibían llamadas a la línea directa pero de mounstros gigantes dispuestos a destruir la ciudad. Momoko en ocasiones no acompañaba a sus hermanas y se quedaba en casa mirando la televisión o haciendo sus deberes. Simplemente su mente era un caos y le costaba concentrase en batalla.

Quería saber que pasaba por la mente de Brick al haberla besado, pero no fue hasta que un sábado en la noche, mientras dormía en su habitación una sombra entro a su alcoba sigilosamente, Momoko dormía tranquilamente y luego abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca, se voltio dispuesta a atacar al invasor, cuando un par de ojos rojos la dejaron sin habla y totalmente sorprendida. ¿Qué hacia él en su cuarto?

—Brick… ¿qué haces aquí?—lo miro confundida y un poco nerviosa. Miro el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche. ¿¡2:30!?

—No puedo aguantarme más—dijo seriamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos y después se lanzo a su boca para comenzar a besarla desesperadamente. Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa dejándose llevar por el beso, le costaba un poco mantener la misma intensidad del beso, y sentía que se ahogaba ¿a eso se refería el con que no podía mantenerse más?

Ella correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, y fue esa misma noche cuando ella le entrego su virginidad, no se arrepentía de nada, fue tal y justo como una chica sueña, fue dulce con ella, le susurraba cosas bonitas en el oído y el rostro de preocupación del chico cuando ella soltó lágrimas de dolor cuando la penetro por primera vez, fue tan dulce que Momoko casi muere de ternura.

Desde entonces, Brick comenzó a ir a su habitación por las noches, pero no solo mantenían relaciones, el solo llegaba, se acostaba su lado y dormía con ella hasta que en las mañanas se iba. Brick a las 8 le mandaba whatsapp explicándole que se vieran en un sitio en especifico, y conversaban hasta que el sueño le pegaba a uno de los dos o después de caer agotados por su encuentros pasionales.

Momoko no le había dicho nada a sus hermanas, y ella tampoco sospechaban nada. Agradecía que ya estando en la adolescencia cada una tenía su propia habitación, si no, nada de eso estaría pasando. Le gustaba su contraparte, pero ella no quería decirle por miedo a que la rechazara y que solamente estuviera con ella por mero placer, así que con tal de seguir viéndose con Brick un tiempo más, estaba tranquila con eso de no decirle.

—¡Momoko, el desayuno está listo!—escucho el grito del profesor desde las escaleras.

—¡Voy!—respondió terminándose de colocarse la blusa, agarra su celular y revisa el mensaje que le había llegado.

 _Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneces? espero verte hoy en el edificio del centro a la misma hora de siempre._ _Cuídate_

 _-Brick_

—Es tan lindo—dice colocando el aparato en su pecho mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Brick estaba muy pendiente de ella, siempre le mandaba mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches, cosa que la enamoraba mas.

Bajo las escaleras y se sento junto a sus hermanas y el profesor quienes ya estaban desayunando.

—Momoko, andas muy distraída últimamente y eso no es normal en ti ¿estás enferma?—Dijo Kaoru mirándola fijamente. La peli-roja solo ríe divertida mientras le unta mermelada de fresa a su tostada.

—No esas tonta Kaoru, estoy igual que siempre—muerde su tostada ante la mirada de sus hermanas no muy convencidas.

Hoy era sábado, así que no tendrían que asistir al colegio, pero las tres habían acordado ir al cine para ver alguna película. El profesor como siempre debía de ir a su trabajo en los laboratorios de saltadilla.

Momoko miro el reloj que estaba arriba de la puerta de la cocina, eran las 10:30 y el cine abría a las 12, tenían tiempo de pasar por su dulcería favorita y comprar algunos dulces para la película.

—Iré por mi Sweeter—dice Miyako y sale volando escaleras arriba a la habitación.

—Tu escondes algo rosita y lo descubriré—dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño mirando a su hermana mayor, Momoko solo le saca la lengua divertida.

— ¡Chicas!—Grita Miyako y ambas sale volando escaleras arriba hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Qué pasa Miyako?—dijo Momoko mirándola, la rubia estaba en la línea directa que ahora estaba en el pasillo de la casa

—Ya vamos para haya alcalde—dijo seriamente.

— ¿Quién es estas vez?—dijo Kaoru

—Está destruyendo la ciudad un mounstro gigante de escamas

—Vayamos entonces—dijo la líder, las tres chicas bajaron las escaleras salieron disparadas por la puerta mientras se despedían del profesor utonium.

Llegaron rápidamente al centro de la ciudad, pudieron observar desde la lejanía un mounstro de gigante, tenía un solo ojo que parecía un pulpo por los tentáculos que tenia, pero su piel estaba cubierta por escamas, era de un color verde olivo, estaba destruyendo los edificios y los autos mientras que los ciudadanos corrían despavoridos. Una mujer que vestía con ropa de oficina llevaba sus tacones en sus manos para correr mejor, pero había tropezado por mirar hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, lanzo un grito cuando vio como escombros de un edificio estaban por aplastarla. Cerró sus ojos pero sintió como alguien la cargaba, sentía la brisa en su rostro y cuerpo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la powerpuff azul y le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida cuando le dejo en un lugar seguro.

—¡Miyako, trata de sacar a las personas del perímetro, Kaoru y o trataremos de romper esas escamas!—Dijo la peli-roja y la rubia solo asintió y comenzó a volar sacando a varios ciudadanos de las calles o que estaban cerca y podrían sufrir daños.

— ¿Que haremos para destruirlas?—explico volando junto a su hermana hacie el mounstro.

—Lo que mejor sabes hacer Kaoru, usa tus puños—dijo sonriente y divertida, la peli-negra Kaoru solo sonríe entusiasmada

— ¡Genial!

Se podía observar como dos estelas comenzaban a rodear al mounstro, pero este solo se removía y trataba de quitárselas de encima con sus tentáculos, logro golpearlas varias veces, pero ellas seguían insistiendo en volar a su alrededor y golpearlo, al cabo de unos minutos se unió la estela azul, pero no había ningún progreso.

— ¡No funciona, es muy dura!—grito Kaoru y luego fue golpeada por otro tentáculo y cayó sobre un edifico.

— ¡Kaoru!—gritaron ambas.

—Sigue golpeando Kaoru, busca un punto débil—la líder esquivando un tentáculo y comenzó a usar su visión de rayos laser, pero nada lo penetraba. Se le estaban acabando las ideas, las escamas eran tan duras que cubrían al mounstro como una armadura irrompible.

—¡Ah!—Grito Miyako cuando fue golpeada por un tentáculo.

—Eso dolió… —dijo la peli-negra asobandose la cabeza, y cuando levanto la cabeza no reacción rápido y su hermana menor sayo sobre ella— ¡AH!

— ¡Miyako!—se detuvo para mirar a sus hermanas y cuando iba a volar hacia ellas un tentáculo la agarro de la cintura y la envolvió hasta los brazos aprisionándola—¡AH!—dio un grito de dolor cuando sintió como algunas escamas le cortaban la piel por el rose y el apretón casi que le fracturaba los huesos.

— ¡MOMOKO!—gritaron la rubia y la peli-negra volando rápidamente hacia ella pero antes de que ellas llegaran el mounstro se la había tragado—¡NO!

— ¡ESCUPE A MI HERMANA MOUNSTRO DE MIERDA!—grito Kaoru golpeando muchas veces el mounstro haciendo un leve grieta en una escama.

—Butter, no le hago nada…—dijo al borde del llanto la rubia lanzando sus rayos laser en un punto en específico.

—¡Cuidado!—escucho el grito de alguien y Bubbles volteo cuando vio como un tentáculo estaba a punto de pegarle pero el golpe nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos un chico de cabello que conocía muy bien estaba sosteniendo el tentáculo.

—Boomer—susurro la rubia.

—¡AH!—sintió el golpe pero alguien la agarro en el aire antes de que cayera el piso.

—Cuidado nena—dijo una voz divertida pero muy insoportable para ella.

—Aléjate de mi estúpido—dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y alejándose del peli-negro.

Una estela roja paso por encima de Kaoru y Butch y fue directamente hacia el mounstro, comenzó a golpear repetidas veces un lugar es especifico, pero esquivaba algunos tentáculos que quería golpearlo, Butch y Boomer rápidamente lo ayudaron teniendo los molestos "brazos" del mounstro para que Brick continuara con su trabajo.

Sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar, pero no le importo, debía sacarla de allí rápidamente, golpeo con más intensidad y fuerza escuchando como la escama se partida en dos y luego en pedazos, con su rayo láser quemo la piel ante el sonido de dolor que emitió el mounstro y de un vuelo entro dentro de la bestia.

Kaoru y Miyako miraban de cerca un poco confundidas ¿Los rowdy las estaban ayudando? Miraron como el mounstro se removía y lanzaba gruñidos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una estela roja salió por su ojo matándolo en el acto.

Brick estaba todo lleno de una sustancia verdosa y blanca mientras que en sus brazos ya hacia una inconsciente Momoko con algunas quemaduras en su piel y su ropa también estaba un poco rasgada por el liquido estomacal. Brick la miraba detallada y descendió lentamente hacia el suelo. Sus hermanas se acercaron rápidamente hacia ellos.

— ¡Momo!—dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas, la peli-roja respiraba pausadamente tenía graves quemaduras en su piel, especialmente en sus piernas, y manos, seguramente había estado tratando salir. Sus zapatos y medias había desaparecido seguramente desintegrados por el acido, su falda también estaba un poco ahuecada al igual que su blusa.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital—dijo Miyako mirando preocupada a su hermana. Brick no dejaba de mirar a Momoko fijamente y sin mediar palabras comenzó a volar hacia el hospital siendo seguido de sus hermanos y de las dos powerpuff.

-o-o-o-o

Sintió los ojos un poco pesados y un ardor fuerte en sus pies hasta sus muslos, las manos también le dolían un poco. Movió su mano derecha ya que le dolía y la sentía fría y como cierto "liquido" pasaba por su vena ¿estaba en el hospital? Abrió sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz dándose cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. Estaba en una habitación de hospital.

Miro hacia su lado derecho y miro la solución intravenosa que le administraban a su cuerpo, miro sus manos, estaban vendadas y en sus piernas había vendas en ciertas partes. Recordó lo que había pasado y porque estaba en aquella situación, fue tragada por ese mounstro con tentáculos y armadura escamosa, cuando trato de salir, los fluidos gástricos eran muy potentes, le ardía de sobremanera sus piernas, trato de salir pero nada serbia, toco las paredes gástricas pero están la lastimaron mas quemándole las manos. Estaba muy cansada, había agotado todas sus energías y nada funcionaba, fue cuando perdió la consciencia. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro, había sido una inútil en esa batalla ¿Cómo lograron sus hermanas sacarla del estomago de esa bestia? Escucho la puerta abrirse y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con sus hermanas quienes al verla despierta corrieron hacia ella sonrientes.

—¡Blossy! Despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?—dijo Miyako ayudándola a sentarse en la camilla

—Me siento mucho mejor ahora Miyako—respondió sonriente ya sentada en la camilla.

—Nos diste tremendo susto—dijo esta vez la peli-negra.

—Chicas, lo siento… creo que me distraje

—Tranquila Momoko, ese mounstro era un duro—respondió Kaoru

—Y díganme... ¿cómo me sacaron?

—Ahm Momo, nosotras no derrotamos al mounstro—dijo Miyako mirándola un poco apenada y nerviosa

—y tampoco te sacamos de allí—Dijo Kaoru cruzando se brazos y frunciendo el ceño frustrada

—Entonces ¿quien fue?—pregunto confundida mirándolas, pero luego centro su atención en la puerta que se abrió dejando mostrar a 3 jóvenes apuestos, los rowdy.

—Ah miren despertó—dijo Butch, se escucho un "fastidioso" por parte de Kaoru

—Hola—saludo boomer sonriente, Miyakos se sonrojo levemente.

Rojo y rosa se miraron fijamente, uno sorprendido y el otro aliviado. Entonces ¿Brick la había salvado? Se sobresalto un poco cuando vio como el peli-rojo sin dejar de mirarla hizo a un lado de sus hermanos y camino rápidamente hacia ella para envolverla en sus brazos y ocultar su rostro en su cuello. Todos guardaron silencio, mientras que Butch y Boomer miraban un poco divertidos la escena como si lo que estaba pasando no les sorprendiera en nada, Kaoru y Miyako miraban asombradas la acción del chico. Momoko abrió sus ojos sorprendida y por un momento dejo de respirar por la sorpresa.

—Brick…—susurro sorprendida la chica, y sintió como su agarre se volvía mas apretado, como sintiéndose totalmente feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Que haría...—susurro y la chica lo miro un poco confundida cuando este se separo y la miro a los ojos, el peli-rojo coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Momoko y pego su frente con la de ella cerrando sus ojos— ¿Que haría yo si llego a perderte Momoko?—su voz sonó totalmente dolida y asustada

la peli-roja se sonrojo violentamente y lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus ojos, ella cierra ojos tratando de que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar, pero no podía controlarlas, coloco sus manos sobre el dorso de las manos de Brick y gimió en llanto.

—Nosotros los esperaremos afuera..Vamos Butter—susurro Miyako totalmente sonrojada y con estrellitas en sus ojos empujando a la peli-negra quien no dejaba de mirarlos totalmente atónita. Butch y Boomer salieron junto con ellas con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Momoko y Brick se miraron fijamente, la peli-roja sintió los pulgares de su contraparte limpiar sus mejillas de todo rastro de lagrimas, para después ver como el chico se acercaba lentamente a ella y cerro sus ojos para sentir los labios de Brick sobre los suyos.

Quien iba a pensar que el peli-rojo diría aquella palabras delante de sus hermanos y de sus hermanas…es que en cierta parte, Brick Him era un chico muy dulce cuando se lo proponía y siempre en sus visitas nocturnas se lo demostraba, aunque no tan nocturnas, aun eran las 4 de la tarde.

o

o

o

o

FIN

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí traje un shot de Blossom y Brick, lo tenia guardado en mis documentos y como estuve tres días sin internet me dio tiempo de terminarlo y continuar con el capitulo 12 de "Días de Adolescencia" y "Teenage Days" (version PPGZ) Espero le haya gustado.

:)

¿Reviews?


End file.
